


Finally! {fan art}

by Adsullatta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Military Uniforms, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When same-sex <b>marriage</b> is finally made legal, Lance Corporal Arthur Pendragon and his long-time boyfriend Merlin Emrys are among the first couples married, 29 March 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally! {fan art}

**Author's Note:**

> The above manipulation was based on [THIS](http://gbmnews.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Marine-gay-wedding.jpg) lovely image of Lance Corporal James Wharton and Thom McCaffrey.


End file.
